


Afternoon Treat

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: A chat on Discord about Victoria sponge earlierA suggestiona drawing of Robin cooking by SleepyeyeAnd this resulted
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Afternoon Treat

Strike closed the door to their flat and hung his coat up on the rack he’d installed in the hallway, after the sheer mass of his heavy woollen greatcoat had pulled the original hook out of the wall.

He could hear Robin singing along to something in the kitchen, her soft tones meant he couldn’t make out what she was humming along to, but it was a gentle ballade.

Then came the annoyingly happy tones of Tony Blackburn counting down the hits, a track started playing that made him snort and his lover of 6 months spin around, softly huffing the hair away that had escaped from her rough pony tail and drifted in rough tendrils across her face.

His heart gave a little lurch, he could still remember her doing the same on the day they had first met, when he’d nearly killed her, and she’d rolled her sleeves up and set to tidying up the wreckage his breakup with Charlotte had caused.

“Really Little Bird, ‘Wide Eyed & Legless’, that’s not very complementary is it?”

A snorty giggle escaped

“I didn’t make the playlist you know, it’s this week in 1976!”

_Ah that’s the track, Demis Roussos, Island in the Sun!_

“What you doing?”

“Mowing the Lawn”

The kitchen island was covered in baking paraphernalia, the oven was warm and humming with a delicious smell emanating. Robin had her ‘slob round the house’ outfit of jogging bottoms and one of his ex-army T shirts on. His libido immediately noticed that she was dressed for comfort as her quick turn had set up a very interesting motion under said shirt

_No bra Ellacott?_

His thoughts bought instant attention to his below the waist equipment

He walked over to kiss her, taking in both her hands smeared with butter. She turned back and set to kneading the butter in the large, cream, basin in front of her.

“I’m trying out mum’s Victoria Sponge recipe, thought we could have a slice and a cup of tea later, but you’re back early”

“Yes Audi Man has gone for a dirty weekend, but they went to Heathrow so I couldn’t really follow him any further”

Robin was squeezing the butter between her fingers in what was, to Strike, a very erotic manner, he sidled up behind her and nuzzled her neck, the loose T shirt gave him the access he wanted and he gently nipped where her neck turned into her shoulder, with the effect he expected.

He easily slid his hand under the baggy T shirt and was pleased his detection skills were still top notch, he rolled her rapidly hardening nipple between his thumb & forefinger, hearing her breath catch as he did so.

“What are you doing Mr Strike” she asked with a definite tremor in her voice

“Helping you mow the lawn”

She leaned back against him and sighed when she felt his arousal press between her bum cheeks

“Mum’s sponge is nice, but not that NICE!”

The last word came as a squeak as Cormoran slipped his hand down the front of her Joggers & knickers and found she was as wet as he was hard. He gently slid his finger up and down her slit , feeling her twitch as he got near her centre of pleasure.

She was sagging against him, sighing and trembling as his expert fingers played her body like an harp virtuoso. She leaned her head back and turned it and he captured her mouth with a searing kiss, incongruously her hands were still twitchily squeezing the butter. He then slipped two curled fingers inside her and rubbed her clit vigorously with his thumb & she exploded against him.

He held her shuddering body against him as she came down from the heights she’d obtained.

“You bastard, I only wanted to bake you a treat”

He gently licked and nibbled her earlobe

“Fairs fair, didn’t you enjoy your treat?”

She turned around, taking in the blackened sponges smoking in the oven

“Well looks like the sponge is a write off, so no treat for you today, unless?”

Strike raised one eyebrow, a trick he’d had Nick teach him

“Drop those trousers Cormoran and get on the sofa, I’ve thought of another use for these buttery hands” 


End file.
